Same time, Different story
by Flame-Of-The-Okami
Summary: While Inuyasha and Kagome are searching for the Shikon jewel another Hanyouhuman couple are on a quest and falling in Love. I kinda suck at summaries so...just read it...And the first chapter is short because it is more of an introduction.


**Same Time, Different Story: All rights to Inuyasha, and all related terms, do not belong to me. I wish they did but I am too broke to buy them. THAT SUCKS D!!! And besides...I would ruin it by bringing my characters in hehehe...**

**Name: **Argon  
**Age:**15  
**Powers: **normal Half demon powers, Strength and swordsmanship.  
**Description: **Two dog ears, a dog tail, black and white shirt and pants. He has medium build and short silver hair.  
**Weapons: **He has two blade handels that take on the form of his opponents weapon. If he is taught he can use special abilities such as the windscar or dragon strike. There normal forms are baldes that run down his arm and extend past his elbows., a short sword, and a bow and arrow.  
**Hobbies: **Fishing, Archery, Swordplay, and spending time with Bri.  
**Extra: **He has no control over his demonic side.

**AND  
Name: **Brianna  
**Age:**15  
**Powers: **None; She is a human demon hunter.  
**Description: **She has long black hair and wears a black kimono with red armor underneath.  
**Weapons: **She has a short sword for speed and a larger sword for power.  
**Hobbies:** Killing demons and proving she isn't weak. She also loves to annoy Argon.

Chapter 1 

A Slayer Betrayed 

A young girl walked through the dark forest. The moon was full and gave small light through the trees. She had two swords, a heavy double-edged blade on her back and a small sword on her hip. She carried a sack. Blood dripped from it. Her black kimono was stained with blood. Some of it was hers, some of it wasn't. She grimaced as she saw the castle. It stood as a monstrosity in the middle of a beautiful forest, at least in her opinion. She approached it with a limp in her right leg. A rather large spot of blood was just above her knee. As she approached the front gate a guard stopped her.

"What's your business here?" He demanded. He carried a spear on his shoulder.

"Just bringing something for the Lord." She said lifting the sack. He drew back the gate and allowed her to pass.

The Lord of the castle sat in the middle of a large room. He was a fat man with loads of money. He had many maids for many jobs. Most of them had been born and raised in the castle. But he still bought new ones everyday. "Well, my demon hunter returns? So quickly?" He laughed.

"I belong to no one. I have brought your demon head now...where is my gold?" She asked. She wanted to leave as soon as she could.

"Patience my dear." He said walking towards her. "I have one more job for you..." he started.

"NO!" She shouted. The lord stepped back. "I am being paid for this lizard demon nothing else." She threw the sack at his feet. "I will take my gold and leave."

"I don't think so." He said. Three guards grabbed her roughly.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She shouted as they took her swords.

"Throw her in the dungeons! I will deal with her later." The lord said returning to his seat. "I will get you, mark my words, I will take my gold from you and kill you!" She shouted as they dragged her away.

As the sun set the girl looked out of her barred window. All her weapons were hanging on the wall across from the cell, as if to taunt her. The only other person in the room was a guard. He was watching her every move. She wanted to puke from the smell of this place. It was worse then any demon corpse. And all she had to rest on was a pile of straws. She would rather just sit on the ground. She leaned against the wall. _The second I get out of here they are gonna die._ She thought bitterly. She closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up to loud shouting. She quickly stood up and realized that the guard was gone. She listened carefully so she could hear what they were saying. One phrase caught her attention. "Demon in the castle" She cursed under her breath. "I bet they regret locking me up now." The shouting grew louder and she looked up to the door at the top of the stairs. She saw a guard's body flying through the door. A cloaked figure walked through the remains.

"Well this isn't the treasure room. He said looking around. He spotted the girl. "Then again," He said as he descended the stairs. "Not all treasure is gold and silver."

He pulled back his hood to reavel a smiling face, green eyes, silver hair, and two dog ears. The girl gasped. She knew this demon.


End file.
